HTTYD Song List
by Cke1st
Summary: This is a retelling of the movie, using only song titles. Most of the titles are oldies because those are the songs I'm most familiar with. I've added the cues from the actual sound track, to help you follow the "action."


**The HTTYD Song List**

A/N This is a retelling of the movie, using song titles. Most of the titles are oldies because those are the songs I'm most familiar with. I've added the cues from the actual sound track, in boldface, so you can follow the "action."

**o**

**This Is Berk**  
Cool Water (_Sons of the Pioneers_)  
Sheep (_Pink Floyd_)  
Fire (_Pointer Sisters_)  
Dragon Attack (_Queen_)  
We Didn't Start the Fire (_Billy Joel_)  
Burn It to the Ground (_Nickelback_)  
Make My Mark (_Skindred_)  
No You Don't (_Pat Benatar_)

**Dragon Battle**  
Get Down (_Sonny & Cher_)  
Shot Down (_Larry Norman_)  
Oops... I Did It Again (_Britney Spears_)  
Bad Kids (_Lady Gaga_)  
Goin' Home (_Elvis Presley_)  
My Father's House (_Bruce Springsteen_)  
Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood (_Animals_)  
Back Door Man (_Doors_)  
What About the Boy? (_The Who_)

**The Downed Dragon**  
My Back Pages (_Bob Dylan_)  
Chasing the Dragon (_Epica_)  
Set Me Free (_Kinks_)  
Wild Thing (_Troggs_)  
Fly Away (_John Denver_)

**Dragon Training**  
Go for the Kill (_KB the Villain_)

**Wounded**  
Man in the Wilderness (_Styx_)  
Take Another Look (_Cars_)  
The Dangerous Type (_Cars_)

**The Dragon Book**  
Rain (_Beatles_)

**Focus, Hiccup!**  
Runaway (_Del Shannon_)  
Sun in My Eyes (_Myomi_)  
Love Is a Battlefield (_Pat Benatar_)  
Whose Side Are You On? (_Bette Midler_)

**Forbidden Friendship**  
Let's Be Friends (_Emily Osment_)  
A Matter of Trust (_Billy Joel_)  
Be Here in the Mornin' (_Beach Boys_)  
I Walk the Line (_Johnny Cash_)  
Hold Out Your Hand (_Nickelback_)  
Touch Me (_Doors_)  
Secret Friend (_Paul McCartney_)

**New Tail**  
Spread Your Wings (_Queen_)  
You're In the Air (_REM_)  
I Believe I Can Fly (_R. Kelly_)  
Looks Like We Made It (_Barry Manilow_)

**See You Tomorrow**  
Double Life (_Cars_)  
Fight for All the Wrong Reasons (_Nickelback_)  
Learning to Fly (_Pink Floyd_)  
Celebrity (_Brad Paisley_)

**Test Drive**  
Time for Me to Fly (_REO Speedwagon_)  
Higher and Higher (_Jackie Wilson_)  
Free Falling (_Tom Petty & the Heartbreakers_)  
Feeling Gravity's Pull (_REM_)  
Reach Out, I'll Be There (_Four Tops_)  
Back in the Saddle (_Aerosmith_)  
Keep Yourself Alive (_Queen_)

**Not So Fireproof**  
Seaside Rendezvous (_Queen_)  
Three Little Fishies (_Kay Kyser_)  
Playing with Fire (_Brad Paisley_)  
Everything We Know Is Wrong (_Apoptygma Berzerk_)  
Sitting In My Room (_Ramones_)  
Dear Father (_Yes_)  
Let's Talk (_Hannah Georgas_)  
Nothing to Say (_Slash_)  
Look At the Time (_Kansas_)

**This Time for Sure**  
The Winner Takes It All (_Abba_)  
We've Got to Get Out of This Place (_Animals_)  
The Meanest Girl in Town (_Elvis Presley_)  
No More Lies (_Moody Blues_)  
I Want You to Meet My Friend (_Tom T. Hall_)  
That's Not Her Style (_Billy Joel_)  
Turn Away (_Carpenters_)  
Run for Your Life (_Beatles_)  
Up, Up and Away (_5__th__ Dimension_)  
Treetop Flyer (_Stephen Stills_)  
Don't Speak (_No Doubt_)

**Astrid Goes for a Spin**  
You Spin Me Right 'Round (_Dead or Alive_)  
I'm Sorry (_Brenda Lee_)

**Romantic Flight**  
Eight Miles High (_Byrds_)  
I Can See for Miles (_The Who_)  
Somewhere in the Night (_Barry Manilow_)  
Tonight We Have the Stars (_Bryan Adams_)  
View from Heaven (_Yellowcard_)

**Dragon's Den**  
Where Do You Think You're Going? (_Dire Straits_)  
We Found What We Were Looking For (_Bryan Adams_)  
Celebration of the Lizard (_Doors_)

**The Cove**  
Fly By Night (_Rush_)  
Hits Me (_Cars_)  
Kiss Me Quick (_Elvis Presley_)

**Kill Ring**  
Be Careful (_Madonna_)  
Welcome to My Nightmare (_Alice Cooper_)  
What Am I Doin' Here (_Barry Manilow_)  
She Cares (_Styx_)  
Stand By Me (_Sam Cooke_)  
Emotional Rescue (_Rolling Stones_)  
Go Now! (_Moody Blues_)  
Seeing the Real You at Last (_Bob Dylan_)  
Oh Father (_Madonna_)  
All Mixed Up (_Cars_)  
Put the Blame On Me (_Elvis Presley_)  
Don't Tell Me No Lies (_CCR_)  
Not Listening (_Papa Roach_)  
Man Without a Heart (_Hollies_)  
On the Turning Away (_Pink Floyd_)

**Ready the Ships**  
Wooden Ships (_Crosby Stills & Nash_)  
Sad Eyes (_Robert John_)  
Ain't Gonna Cry (_Bryan Adams_)  
Sailing On the Tide (_Carpenters_)  
I Feel So Bad (_Elvis Presley_)  
Miss You (_Rolling Stones_)  
Oh Yes It's a Mess (_Wannadies_)  
Tell Me Why (_Beatles_)  
I Can't Tell You Why (_Eagles_)  
Honesty (_Billy Joel_)  
Whatcha Gonna Do About It (_Hollies_)  
Something Stupid (_Frank Sinatra_)  
Stone Cold Crazy (_Queen_)  
Need All My Friends (_Lynyrd Skynyrd_)

**Battling the Green Death**  
Sailing (_Rod Stewart_)  
On a Desert Island (_Peter Paul & Mary_)  
The Wall (_Kansas_)  
Is That All? (_U2_)  
Something's Coming (_Yes_)  
Some Kind of Monster (_Metallica_)  
War (_Edwin Starr_)  
All Hope is Gone (_Slipknot_)  
It's the End of the World As We Know It (_REM_)  
Heroes (_David Bowie_)  
I'm Okay (_Styx_)  
You Can't Miss It (_Transit_)  
Saved (_Bob Dylan_)  
Fortunate Son (_CCR_)  
I'm Sorry (_All 4 One_)  
You Don't Have to Go (_Muddy Waters_)

**Counter Attack**  
Up Where We Belong (_Joe Cocker & Jennifer Warnes_)  
Rescue Me (_Aretha Franklin_)  
Dive (_Usher_)  
In the Clouds (_Under the Influence of Giants_)  
You Better Get It Before It Gets You (_CCR_)  
Fight Fire With Fire (_Kansas_)  
Shoot (_Sonic Youth_)  
It Came Out of the Sky (_CCR_)  
Goin' Down (_Monkees_)  
Sh-Boom (_The Chords_)  
Out of Control (_Rolling Stones_)  
Fallin' (_Alicia Keys_)  
Into the Fire (_Bruce Springsteen_)

**Where's Hiccup?**  
Father's Shout (_Pink Floyd_)  
Where Are You? (_Natalie_)  
Signs of Life (_Pink Floyd_)  
Alive (_Pearl Jam_)  
I'm Only Sleeping (_Beatles_)  
Back to Life (_Soul 2 Soul_)  
Shake A Leg (_AC/DC_)  
Get Up, Stand Up (_Bob Marley & the Wailers_)

**Coming Back Around**  
Lookin' Out My Back Door (_CCR_)  
Thought I'd Died and Gone to Heaven (_Bryan Adams_)  
The Hero's Return (_Pink Floyd_)  
Shiny Happy People (_REM_)  
More of This (_Vetiver_)  
Two Young Lovers (_Dire Straits_)  
Kiss (_Prince_)  
You're My Best Friend (_Queen_)

**Sticks & Stones**  
The End (_Beatles_)


End file.
